Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Revenge
by hermionegranger2007
Summary: Harry thinks that he may be out of danger while at the Burrow with Ron... but wait until he visits Grimmauld Place and talks to Lupin once again.... and I changed the rating just in case. also changed one of the genres...just in case you're wondering...
1. Chapter 1: Back to Grimmauld Place

Harry woke to a start with Hermione hanging over him.  
"Harry! Wake up! We're going to be late," Hermione screamed.  
"Late for what?" Harry was talking groggily.  
"Just get up!"  
Harry stood up, but in the next five to ten seconds he was face flat on the floor.  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione shrieked, and she muttered something that sounded very much like 'boys'  
"Harry come on!" Hermione tried once more to get him up.  
"What's going on?" Ron asked sleepily.  
"What's going on is that we are going to be late, and you two are impossible!" Hermione stormed out of the room and started yelling at Fred, George, and Ginny to get out of bed, also.  
"What the hell's her problem this morning?" Ron asked heavily.  
"I don't know. What are we going to be late for?"  
"I think that mum is supposed to be taking us to Diagon Alley, but I'm not sure why we're going to be late for that. Maybe Hermione has lost her mind from studying so much. It might have gotten lost inside a book."  
Harry laughed, but he quickly stopped when Hermione came back inside the room.  
"What are you laughing at Harry! We have to get moving!" Hermione said angrily.  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting ready now, okay!" Harry exclaimed.

They arrived at Diagon Alley a little while later, of course-after Hermione had woken them all up.  
"Do all of you have your lists from Hogwarts with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked while rummaging through her purse for some galleons, knuts, and sickles.  
"Yes, mum, we have all of our lists," Ron said sounding rather bored.  
"Well go gather all of your things so we won't be late getting back to you-know-where for the you-know-what."  
"Now mum's talking in codes."  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
They all bought everything that they needed, and then they went Grimmauld Place, Number 12 for the Order.

"Why do we have to be here anyways," Ginny asked whining.  
"Ginny, shush, I'm trying to listen to what Lupin is saying."  
"Now most of you know why we are all here today. The Death Eaters have gone loose in London again. Hogwarts may not even be safe anymore. I have recently found out from McGonagall that the Death Eaters are out for their revenge. What their revenge is I'm not sure, but we're soon to find out, I'm sure. I have also found out from….some of my sources that Snape and Malfoy have now joined forces with Voldemort permanently. Malfoy will more than likely not have much to do with Voldemort and he may be killed, but we can never be certain. And also…..not to alarm anyone, but my sources have reason to believe that the Death Eaters revenge may have something to do with Harry..."  
"What? We have to do something about it, Lupin!" Molly Weasley shrieked.  
"Molly, I said not to alarm anyone-that means that I wasn't done saying what I was going to say about it."  
" Oh, sorry. Continue, then," Molly said blushing and looking embarrassed.  
" Okay, as I was saying-the Death Eaters revenge may have something to do with Harry but we are not positive. We heard it from an….unreliable source, so we are not certain, but we will be looking out for signs about Voldemort and the Death Eaters."  
"Stop saying his name!" Arthur and Ron yelled at the same time.  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione replied glaring at Ron.  
"Easy for you to say, Hermione! Your family hasn't ever been involved with Vol…Vol…You-Know-Who!" Ron said hastily.  
"Whatever." Hermione looked around at everyone skulking.  
That night Harry sat in his room worrying and having painful nightmares about Voldemort once again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Horrible News

The next day Harry woke up with his scar hurting painfully, feeling as if someone had touched his head with a white hot iron; then he remembered the nightmares. He very vividly remembered Voldemort and Wormtail plotting against him. He also remembered the horrible Death Eaters with their long, slanky cloaks and the rotting skeleton hands coming out from them. He shuddered as he thought about it. He decided then to go find Ron and Hermione to try to force the nightmares out of his head.

He went down to breakfast to see if anyone was up, and everyone was up except for Fred and George. He went over and sat down beside Ron and Hermione, who kept staring at him probably wondering if he was alright.

"How are you doing this morning, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
"I'm doing…fine," he lied.  
"Um.. Lupin's supposed to be getting some more news soon, Harry. He supposed to be bringing it this morning, I think, so maybe we can be sure that all of this is really about you," Ron said sounding more than half convinced that everything was about him.  
"Oh, that's just great. I get to find out if I'm being hunted this morning. What a great day to start off such a wonderful morning!" Harry said sarcastically.  
Harry then looked out the window and it was the most horrible morning that he had seen in weeks. It was pouring rain and the wind looked like it was blowing about seventy or eighty miles per hour.  
"Harry, we were just trying to help," Hermione said defensively," you don't have to be so rude towards us."  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's just…you would be acting the same damn way if you were going to find out if you're being hunted or not, and you know, it's kind of surprising, butit kind of upsets me."  
"Okay you're right. We just won't say anything else about it then."

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had finished breakfast, Lupin showed up in the doorway. Arthur and Molly Weasley rushed to the front door to find out the news. Everyone was standing in the doorway, and Harry was starting to feel very nervous, like everyone was planning his funeral or something. He started feeling very hot in the face and started shivering at the same time like he had a fever or was coming down with a cold. They were all talking in whispers so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny couldn't hear anything that they were saying. A few minutes later Lupin came over to where Harry was standing and looked at him with a look of concern.  
"Harry, do you mind if I speak to you alone for a second," Lupin said sincerely.  
"Sure." Harry didn't know if he wanted to speak to Lupin or not. 

Lupin led Harry down the long, dark hallway of Grimmauld Place. They arrived at a very large room with huge pictures on the wall of old wizards and witches, probably of whom lived in the house before. There was also a gigantic rug about the size of one of the walls of the room that wascovering thefloor to where a small table and four chairs sat.  
"Harry, you may want to sit down," Lupin said cautiously.  
"Just give me the facts," Harry said trying to sound braver than what he actually felt.  
"Okay, I have went to my sources over this night and this morning, and they have informed me of some disturbances that have been happening over the past few weeks..."  
Lupin paused for a second not knowing whether he should go on or not.  
"But I talked to them and they told me that the Death Eaters and Voldemort are in fact….after you. The Death Eaters have been destroying half of the towns surrounding us, and Voldemort has been killing muggles, wizards, and witches on the road looking for you, and they may be headed for your aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive. We are moving them to a safe house, whether they want to or not, and we aregoing toadvise them to stay asfar away from Privet Drive as they arepossibly able to, lest they want to be torturedand/or possibly killed."  
Harry sat there for a couple of seconds letting everything sink in, and he thought he was going to break down right there in front of Lupin, but he held it in.  
"Are you absolutely sure that they're after-after me?" Harry said stammering, andhoping for the answer no.  
"Yes we are absolutely sure. I'm very sorry." Lupin then stood, said then he was sorry once again, said good-bye, and left the room.

* * *

In the next five to ten minutes, Hermione came in the room to find Harry still sitting in the chair looking stone faced and like he was about to break down.  
"Harry," Hermione said cautiously, not wanting him to start yelling again," are you okay? What did he tell you?"  
Harry said nothing for a few seconds and then he just let all of his feelings out on Hermione.  
"Hermione, he told me that the Death Eaters and Voldemort are after me, and that Voldemort has been killing muggles, witches, and wizards while he has beenlooking for me and that the Death Eaters have been destroying half of the towns surrounding us. I don't know what to do. This is the first time that I have ever really felt defenseless against anything, but Voldemort is back to power, and I feel like I don't have control over anything anymore."  
Harry sighed,and just looked at Hermione for a few seconds. Hermione had tears in her eyes when he looked up. Then Harry started crying into Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione realized that this was the first time that she had ever really seen Harry cry. She tried not to cry, so that she could comfort him some more, but she couldn't stop; she started crying maybe even more that Harry was, and then Ron came in the room and stopped when he saw them. He stared at the both of them as they sat thereweeping, and he was speechless. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Secret Love

A few hours later, after Ron had already left the room, Harry and Hermione went downstairs with their eyes swollen, and their faces red from crying, to find Ron. They found him in the dining room, and he looked down when they walked in, as if he was scared that they were going to start crying again.

"Don't worry Ronald," Hermione said sadly, "we're okay now."

"I didn't say anything about you two not being okay," Ron lied.

"Oh come on, Ron!" Harry said. "I saw your face! You looked like you were about to run from the room, because you were scared we'd start sobbing again."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say anything about it!" Ron argued.

"Fine, let's just not talk about it right now," Hermione replied.

* * *

After Hermione decided to go upstairs and freshen up, Harry decided to tell Ron everything. 

"You're not serious, Harry! You-Know-Who's trying to do you in again!" Ron said loudly.

"Sshhhhh! You don't want Hermione to hear us talking about it again!"

"Right. Sorry, but I still can't believe that he's coming after you again!"

"It's okay. Let's just go outside and play quidditch for a while. Maybe that will take my mind off of it for awhile."

About four hours of playing quidditch, Ron and Harry decided to come back in. When they walked in the door, they saw a very angry looking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"What on earth were you two doing outside?" Hermione asked angrily.

"We went to play quidditch for a while that's all! We didn't do anything wrong!" Ron replied back, just as angrily as Hermione.

"Well, I'd advise you two not to play quidditch at this house around where all of the muggles are able to see you!" Mr. Weasley said softly.

"We went where no one could see us!" Harry replied, but then realized that it was a mistake to say that.

"Alone! What if You-Know-Who would have been up there? You two could have been killed! Don't go playing quidditch alone anymore. If you're going to, then get Arnold or someone else qualified to go with you!" Mrs. Weasley said sounding very worried.

"Okay we're sorry. We didn't think that playing quidditch was against the rules!" Ron said angrily and stomped up the stairs. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a look that hopefully said "I'm sorry" and he followed Ron up the stairs.

* * *

"Come down everyone," Mrs. Weasley yelled the next morning," It's time to go and get on the train to Hogwarts! Hurry now everyone, so we won't be late."  
Everyone one ran and grabbed up everything that they would need, and they checked every room twice to make sure that they hadn't left anything around. 

About ten minutes later, they arrived at Kings Cross Station, and they all ran onto Platform 9 ¾. As soon as they put everything on the train, Mrs. Weasley all gave them a kiss and a hug goodbye, and they all rushed onto the train.

After they were all seated in a compartment on the train, you'll never guess who comes to their doorway. No one else but Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "Well, well, well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel," Malfoy drawled. He smirked at them, and then Ron grabbed his wand and was about to curse him but said, "Malfoy, I'm not putting up with any of your shit this year, so back off!"

"Oh, Weaselby has the courage to stand up to me now does he?" Malfoy said, and he opened up his mouth to say something else but then Ron yelled…

"IMPEDIMENTA!" and Draco flew across the hall and flew through a glass door, and landed on two Ravenclaws, Cho Chang and Padma Patil. He, Cho, and Padma were all showered with glass. Ron then came to where they were at, and Ron told Cho and Padma that he was sorry, and then he gave Malfoy a rude hand gesture, and said, " I told you not to friggin' mess with me."

* * *

While in the Great Hall, all of the first years were sorted, and the feast started. Everyone looked like they were starving, and everyone started eating as though they hadn't eaten in weeks. Even Hermione, Ron, and Harry were eating like that, and they had been full just about the entire time during the summer with Mrs. Weasley feeding them. After the feast, Dumbledore rose up and gave them the speech that he always gives. He told the first years not to go into the Forbidden Forest, and he said that Filch had a list of things that were banned from Hogwarts. Then he looked at Harry and said, "I also warn everyone about Voldemort(there were a few gasps from some of the students), but I warn four of you the most(he looked at Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione) because you four students know who you are, and have been involved with Voldemort more times than even some wizards at the Ministry have been. I warn everyone about the Death Eaters, too. If anyone should see any sign of any Dark Magic, please inform a teacher or come to me. Now you may all go to your dormitories."

* * *

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got into the Gryffindor common room, Ginny stared at Harry for a long time, but then he noticed her, and she looked away. "I think I will go up to my dormitory and sleep. I'm a little tired from today," Ginny said anxiously. 

"What's up with her," Ron said, staring at Ginny weirdly.

" I don't know," Harry said sounding worried, too, although, he thought that he knew what the problem was.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed, too," Ron said yawning, and stretching out his arms, then walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Harry lets wait until everyone leaves the common room and then I need to "_talk" _you," Hermione said throatily,keeping her voice to a whisper, and winking at Harry.

"Okay,"Harry said, also keeping his voice low and quiet also, and returning the wink.

* * *

At about twelve o'clock, everyone had cleared the common room. Harry and Hermione started talking to each other. 

"Harry, I think that Ginny is still in love with you," said Hermionenot sounding very heartily, and looking very sad.

But then out of nowhere, Harry said,"Hermione, I don't care about that anymore. I care about you."

"Okay," Hermione said,"but I saw the way you looked at her when she was staring at you."

"What look? I didn't exactly give her a look. I just knew why she was staring at me."

"Alright, then."

"Plus, I love you," Harry said, and then suddenly, he pulled Hermione into a very passionate kiss, and layed himself on top of her.

"What if we get caught? No one knows about us, Harry," Hermione said sounding a little worried, but sad at the same time, as if she wanted people to know about her and Harry going out.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone will find out sooner or later."

"But what about Ginny? She'll get mad at me, and she tells me a lot of her secrets. She just told me last night that she liked you again."

"She'll get over it soon enough, and anyways, how did everyone not know about me and you going out, because you know, we did make out a lot and stuff at Grimmauld Place."

"I don't know."

"Well can we just forget about all of that stuff for right now," Harry said lovingly.

"Okay."

Harry started kissing Hermione again, and he started running his hand all along her back, and started kissing her neck, and some other stuff, but I don't like to go into too much detail. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them the entire time, and she was crying while she watched them.

* * *

**Sorry that I had to leave y'all hanging about who it was, but I don't really feel like making another chapter right now! But I will update soon, I promise! Everyone ever heard of reviewing, well please read and review! and please enjoy!** **also if you would like to, you can go on and take my quiz. The name of my quiz is How well do you know Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? and my name on there is hermionegranger2007. oh cool, I didn't realize it, but that's the same name that I have on here!**

**I didn't ever put any thanks for anybody now, so this is going to include the first and second chapter reviewers.**

**Thanks to all of these for reviewing in the past: Devil's Demon, The O.C. Addict, Song Muse, luv sean faris, dracos-beautygirl, HanyouHannyou11223! Well everyone please read and review, including all you people that have already reviewed! I hope y'all know the meaning of review, all you new ones!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Livid Redhead

**_Okay, back to Harry and Hermione in the Common Room, and the mysterious person watching them._**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry and Hermione started making out more fiercely than they ever had before. Harry was touching Hermione more than ever, and they were getting a little out of hand, but then a noise was heard by both of them.

"What was that?" Hermione said sounding a little worried and scared.

"I don't know," Harry said, sounding braver than he felt, but he got off of Hermione, and looked around the room.

"Maybe we should stop for now," Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Okay."

Harry kissed Hermione, and then they both sat down and just talked for a while.

* * *

The person watching them was the one that made the noise, also. She was crying even more now, and as she turned away to go back up the stairs to the dormitory, you could see the hatred and sadness in her eyes. 

"You'll pay for this, Hermione Granger," the red headed girl said.

Then Ginny gave them one last evil glare, and walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

* * *

"Harry, I think I'll go to sleep now," Hermione said after a few minutes of them just sitting there in silence after talking about Ron and Ginny. 

"Alright, then. I guess I better head up to the dormitory, too, before anyone notices that I'm not up there."

Harry kissed Hermione good-night, and walked up the stairs to the dormitory. On his way up there, he thought he heard someone crying in the girl's dormitory, but he just put it out of his mind and walked into the boy's room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone came down late, seeing as it was a Saturday, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were three of the last ones to come down. When Harry came downstairs, he noticed Ginny sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire with her eyes puffy and red and looking really sad. He hesitated, but then walked over to where she was at, and sat down beside her. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, hoping for a different answer than what he was thinking.

"Oh, nothing that would concern you," Ginny said, glaring at him.

"What have I done to you?" Harry asked sounding angry.

"Nothing except what happened last night!" Ginny screamed at him, and stomped out of the room.

Everyone in the common room looked over to where they were at, and stared as Ginny walked out of the room. Hermione and Ron then walked over to Harry, sat down, and looked at Harry warily.

"What happened, mate," Ron asked Harry as if Harry had hit Ginny or something of the matter.

"Nothing! She just looked sad so I just came over here to try and comfort her, and she tried to turn it around on me!" Harry said glaring at Ron.

Hermione then stood up and walked over to the Fat Lady's portrait looking scared.

"Harry, come over here. I have to talk to you about something," Hermione said.

Harry then walked over to Hermione. She grabbed his arm and told him that they needed to go for a walk, and dragged him outside the portrait. She kept walking for a few minutes, and she kept looking around, acting as if someone was going to jump out and attack them, and then after those few minutes of dragging Harry, she came to a stop.

"Harry, does Ginny know about us?" Hermione asked looking absolutely terrified.

"Hermione! It's okay," Harry said, laughing at the look on Hermione's face, " quit looking so fearful! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Harry," Hermione said,calming down a little bit," I just don't want Ginny to be mad at me or you."

"It's going to be okay. Do you want me to go try to talk to her, and get her to calm down as well?" Harry said looking at Hermione with concern on his face.

"If you want to risk the chance of being slapped," Hermione said, finally with a grin on her face.

"Well, I'll take that risk," Harry said smiling at Hermione, "I'll try to put some sense back in her."

"Okay, baby," Hermione said smiling mischievously. She then reached up and kissed Harry full on the mouth and stuck her tongue almost down his throat.

"How about that one," Hermione said giving Harry a sexy look, slapping Harry on the ass, and then walking off.

Harry just stood there looking perplexed, but also liking this newfound Hermione.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

**In the next chapter, we will see Harry talking to Ginny, some other people finding out about Harry and Hermione, and one other person besides Ginny that is absolutely livid about Harry and Hermione's relationship.**

**Thanks to my few reviewers this time:mr snibbles, luv sean faris, and The O.C. Addict.**

**Please everybody review! I only had three reviews on this last chapter! Well sorrry about the lateness of this story also! I told some of my friends that it would have probably been Saturday or Sunday when I had this story out, but I didn't really have time on those days!**


	5. Chapter 5:Revenge

**Okay, everybody, you better review on this chapter! And I may have said this chapter will be longer, but I'm not sure if it will be or not. It may be the next chapter that will be longer, because in the next chapter, I will be writing about Lupin and the Death Eaters again!**

* * *

Harry wandered the halls looking for Ginny. He searched for a while inside, but then he decided to go search outside in the grounds. He walked around for a while, but then he thought, _Wait a minute! Why didn't I think of this before! She's probably practicing Quidditch! _He walked inside the Quidditch Pitch and found Ginny, not practicing Quidditch, but sitting in the locker room crying. Harry walked over to her cautiously, not wanting to be yelled at again. 

"Ginny, please tell me what's wrong," Harry said carefully choosing his words.

Ginny looked up at him and gave him a dagger stare, and then thought for a few seconds. She hesitated for a second, but then decided to let out her feelings for him.

"Harry, I still like you, and when I saw you in the common room last night making out with Hermione, it made me kind of jealous and...," Ginny said crying and just letting the tears roll down her face.

"You saw us last night?" Harry asked feeling sorry for the youngest Weasley.

"Yes. I didn't want to, but I wanted to talk to you, so I thought I would come downstairs and see if you were down there, but right when I got to the end of the stairs, I saw you and her, and I thought that you and her heard me make that noise that I made accidentally," Ginny rambled on in a long sentence.

"Ginny, I'm sorry you had to see that," Harry said sincerely.

"It's okay. I'll get over it," Ginny said miserably, _but I'm still going to get revenge on Hermione somehow, though_, she thought bitterly. "I'll be okay, Harry," Ginny said walking out the doors of the locker room.

* * *

When Harry came back inside of the school, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He walked for a few seconds, but then came into a fast run and ran up the stairs. Even the people on the stairs going up to the Gryffindor common room were giving him weird looks. He walked inside the common room, and spotted Ron sitting in one of the comfy armchairs by the fire. 

"Ron, what the hell is everyone's problem today? Do they all have a staring problem?" Harry asked Ron, not really looking at him.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron said with a hint of resentment and sarcasm. "Are you talking about everyone knowing about you and Hermione having sex in the common room last night!" Ron yelled ferociously at Harry, and them stomped out of the room. Harry stared after him with his mouth wide open. Hermione came in the common room right after Ron had made his exit and came over to Harryand closed his mouth for him.

"Harry, why does everyone in this school seem to think that we had sex last night, but all we did was kiss!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"I don't know! I was just wondering the same thing. Everyone was staring at me, so I came in here and asked Ron about it, and he thinks the same thing!" Harry said also with a little anger.

"Harry, I want to know who did this, and I want to know now!" Hermione yelled a little too loudly for Harry's pleasure.

"Hermione, we'll find out who did this, okay. Let's just forget about it for right now and calm down," Harry said hoping that him saying this wouldn't make Hermione even more angry.

"You're right. Let's just calmly talk about something else," Hermione said. "Did you ever sort things out with Ginny, Harry?"

"Yes, I did a few min...utes...ago, WAIT!" Harry screamed suddenly.

"What?" Hermione yelled taken aback byhis sudden outburst.

"Ginny! I think that she did this to us!"

"But I thought that you said that you sorted everything out with her."

"Maybe she wants me to think that I did. She did sort of have a funny look on her face when I was talking to her, like she wasn't really agreeing with anything that I was saying."

"I bet it's her then!" Hermione screamed. "Wait till I get ahold of that Weasley girl!..."

* * *

Hermione and Harry walked around the school for hours until they foundGinny. They finally found her in an old unused classroom by herself. 

"Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to ruin mine and Harry's life!" Hermione shrieked at her.

"No, but you need to learn how to shut up!" Ginny screamed, and put her hand up and Hermione was forced silent.

"Ginny, how did you do..." but Harry was cut off by Ginny coming on to him. Ginny came over and grabbed Harry's ass and kissed Harry very fiercely with her tongue discovering places in his mouth while doing this. Right as soon as Ginny came at him, he felt something force him to kiss her. He stood there with his eyes wide open and unable to move. Hermione just stood by herself trying to speak, but then she remembered this. It was something that the Death Eaters had used one time. She knew the counterspell to it without even talking. In a matter of seconds she could talk again.

"Ginny, how could you do this to me! Harry, how could you do this to me?" Hermione screamed.

"Look, Granger, mind your own damn business, okay!" Ginny roared at her. But while Ginny had turned around, she had noticed that Harry didn't want to kiss Ginny. She had noticed that Harry couldn't move, and she saw the look in his eye.

"Why don't we settle this fairly, Ginny," Hermione said smirking.

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"A wizard or actually for us witch duel," Hermione said.

"Alright, you're on!"

Ginny and Hermione both made streaks of light come out of their wands at the same time, Ginny's red and Hermione's purple. Harry stood perplexed as he watched as both of the lights were going straight for each other...

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is also kind of short, sorry! I will try to make the next one longer!And sorry to leave you hanging!**

**Okay and thanks to my reviewers:Song Muse, Wren Da'ar, mr snibbles, BehindTheShadowedVeil820, The O.C. Addict, and luv sean faris. **

**Please give lots of reviews, and I will update sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Fights

**Okay here's Chapter 6, everyone read and review! Enjoy! I will update again soon...and this is for luv sean faris...-you asked me if Harry really wanted to kiss Ginny. The force that was making Harry kiss Ginny was Ginny's power. She was using a spell to control him, and she was using a spell to shut Hermione up also.** **Hermione noticed that it was a spell that was making Harry kiss Ginny, and she knew that Ginny was controlling him because she saw the look in his eyes. That's what that meant. and if I've already answered that for you because of something that I sent you, then sorry about that, but I couldn't remember if I had told you or not...**

* * *

The streaks of light from both Hermione's and Ginny's wands hit each other at the same time. When Ginny's red streak hit Hermione, it made huge ugly boils sprout up all over her face, and when Hermione's purple streak hit Ginny, it made Ginny's hair even more red than it was before, and her hair caught on fire. 

"Hermione! Ginny!" Harry yelled. "What did you two do! What spells did you just cast on each other!" But neither of them could talk.

Then Ron burst into the room and saw Ginny's hair on fire and yelled, "Harry, what the bloody hell have you done to Ginny?"

"It wasn' t me! It was Hermione!" Harry screamed.

"Hermi...," Ron roared, but stopped midway and screamed, " What the hell happened to your face?"

Then, Hermione started crying and ran out the door with Ginny following her seconds later.

"Hermione! WAIT!" Harry yelled after her and then ran out the door with Ron on his heels.

Harry ran after Hermione and Ginny, whom were running towards the Hospital Wing, and after a few seconds Harry caught up with them. He ran up to Hermione and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm sure that Madam Pompfrey can fix this up in a flash."

"That's not why I'm upset, Harry," Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then what's the matter then?" Harry said with his voice full of concern.

"It's because of how Ginny treated me, like I'm just no one, and that she can just toy around with my emotions like that. I can't believe that she did something like this! I mean, the way she grabbed your ass and kissed you... She probably would have been all over you in a second trying to have sex with you if I wouldn't have stopped her! She would have made the rumor true that she started today, except that it would have been her instead of me if I wouldn't have remembered that counterspell, and I would have probably just let her keep doing what she was doing, too if I wouldn't have seen that look in your eyes when she stopped for a few seconds to yell at me! I'm such a horrible person! I would have let her rape you!" Hermione said screaming the last part because she was sobbing so much.

"Hermione," Harry said, "don't say that. She wouldn't have raped me. I wouldn't have let her have sex with me! It's not your fault that she came at me the way that she did!" Then Harry grabbed Hermione into his arms and kissed her very sweety and passionately, and he wasn't even paying attention to the boils that were still on her face.

"Maybe I should get to the hospital wing now," Hermione, who was cheered up a little bit now.

"Yeah, maybe so."

They went down to the hopital wind, and Harry stayed with Hermione just about the whole time that she was in there. She had to stay for three days in the hospital wing.

* * *

Voldemort was in hiding in a place near Brooklyn with all of his Death Eaters and creature followers... including Malfoy and Snape. He now had the dementors, most of the werewolves and vampires but not all of them, and of course his human followers. Our side has the centaurs, giants, most of the ghosts, and of course most of the human race. 

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were all gathered around in a circle creating a plan. Voldemort was trying to get the Death Eater Avery and Crabbe to figure out a way to get their hands on Harry.

"My Lord, how will we get to the Potter boy?" Avery asked.

"Get creative. I'm sure you'll think of something," Voldemort said darkly and then walked away. Then Crabbe turned to Avery.

"What will we do?" Crabbe asked.

"We could put someone in the Order under the Imperius Curse... maybe one of them that's kind of clumsy or not of much importance," Avery said.

"Like Nymphadora Tonks? She's the most clumsy one there, but I hear that she's very powerful nevertheless."

"I bet we could put herunder the Imperius Curse. But if that doesn't work we could always try something else. That is the plan for now. When shall we go after her?"

"Next week sometime, because I think that she will be on duty by herself on Thursday night, and we could always sneak up on her. She would never suspect it."

"Okay, then. Well will do that."

* * *

The Order all sat around the table located at Grimmauld Place in the kitchen. They were all waiting for Lupin to get back though, because he was working undercover and going to the werewolves to try to get information out of them about Voldemort. 

Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Moody, and Kingsley were all discussing theories about Voldemort. They all had different ideas about what he was doing now and how he was doing it. A few moments later, Lupin walked in the door.

"Good evening. I've just gotten news about Voldemort. I know that he's got a plan now. He's getting the Death Eaters Avery and Crabbe to do his dirty work for him this time," Lupin said very quickly.

"Well, what are they planning on doing?" Arthur asked him.

"I'm not exactly sure. They wouldn't tell me exactly what it was. Either they don't trust me anymore or they don't know. All I know is that they are going to try to get to someone on our side and use the Imperius Curse to get to Harry, but I don't know what group of us he's going after or who it is."

"We need to find out who he's going after so we can use more precaution around them," Sirius said loudly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Sirius. Who else could go undercover?" Lupin asked looking around at all of them. "Well none of us can, but perhaps someone from a different group can."

"Maybe," Kingsley and Tonks said at the same time sounding very worried.

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked after she got out of the hospital wing. 

"Yes Harry, you've asked me that fifty times already since I've gotten out, and I've only been out for two hours!" Hermione said irritably.

"Sorry, I was just making sure."

"It's okay. Hass Ginny tried anything since she..." Hermione said not wanting to go on.

"No, she hasn't. And I hope she doesn't again, either." But he spoke too soon.

Ginny came up to him and Hermione just a few minutes later.

"So, Harry," Ginny said seductively and putting one of her hands on his chest and the other one on his shoulder, "who are you going to choose? _Her_ or me?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked her with a cold expression on his face.

"Me, I hope, " Ginny said matching his expression, but looking at Hermione, not Harry, while saying it.

"Why don't you go screw yourself and burn in hell," Hermione spat at her.

"Well, you see I would, but I wouldn't screw myself, I'd screw Harry," Ginny said putting her leg around Harry's waist and pushing her pelvis into him.

Then Hermione let go of Harry's hand, drew back her fist, and punched Ginny in the face. HARD. You could here the crack of her skull as she hit her. Ginny flew back and hit the wall. Hermione had hit her so hard that she couldn't even respond to it and, she couldn't evenhit her back.

Hermione then took Harry's hand, who had his mouth wide open and was just standing there shocked, and she pulled him back towards Gryffindor tower. He was just following her and not saying anything.

When they got in the common room, he noticed that all of the boys that stayed in his dormitory were all sitting inside the common room. He also noticed that Hermione was pulling him up to his dorm.

When they got in the dorm room, Hermione let go of his hand and wouldn't face him.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing," Hermione said, but Harry could tell by the way she said it that she was crying.

"Hermione," Harry said walking over to where she was and turning her around so that she was facing him, "just tell me what it is."

"It's just...I'm so happy being with you, but I'm scared that you're going to take Ginny back."

"Why would I take Ginny back? I never would."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes for a few seconds, and then he kissed her very softly and passionately on the lips. Harry was running his hands up and down her back, and then he put his hands on her hair feeling of how soft it was, and Hermione had both of her hands on Harry's face.

Then Ron, Seamus, and Dean walked in the room and saw them kissing.

"Whoa! Maybe we should leave before they start shagging in Harry's bed!" Seamus said mischievously.

Harry and Hermione both pulled apart from each other and blushed, but then Harry just held on to Hermione's hand. They both stood there feeling embarrassed until Harry decided to say something.

"No, it's okay. We weren't going to do anything," Harry said, but then he thought, _I don't think we were anyways_.

"Well, we'll just stay in here then, but if you two start making out then I'm leaving the room," Ron said.

"Yeah, me too," Seamus agreed.

* * *

A few hours later, they were all seated in the common room along with Fred and George, but without Seamus and Dean, and Ginny, of course.

"Do any of you know any more information about Voldemort?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No," Fred said.

"Mom and Dad still won't let us in the Order," George said.

"I overheard something the other day," Ron whispered. " I heard someone mention something about Voldemort trying to get someone to use the Imperius Curse on someone on our side to try to get to you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you better take more caution around everyone. Even Ron and me..." Hermione said letting her voice trail off.

"Yeah, I guess I better do that..."

* * *

**Okay that's the end of that chapter... I will try to update again as soon as possible, but remember to review! I need a lot of them! I only had 4 on the last chapter! So everyone please review!**

**Thanks to: alto-saxophonist35, dracos-beautygirl, The O.C. Addict, and luv sean faris.**


End file.
